


The Greatest Treasure

by HolyVessel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyVessel/pseuds/HolyVessel
Summary: When Nate and Sully's friends find out that they are married plus a sex scene.





	1. Elena

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Uncharted or any of it's affiliated characters.

Nate was wide eyed with desperate hope when Elena showed him her video of Sully. They hurried towards the library and Nate’s breath caught in his throat when he laid eyes on his wayward husband. They made quick work of the mercenaries that spotted them in the rafters and then drop down to the floor. 

“You have some explaining to do.” Elena said, crossing her arm. Nate just stared.

“Nate…” Sully started. He was cut off as Nate threw himself at the older man, pulling him into a desperate kiss. Sully wrapped his arm’s around his younger husband tightly, kissing him back. 

“I thought you…” Nate said when he finally pulled back. 

“I know. I’m sorry boyo, I tried to keep them off of you for as long as possible.” Sully explained, unwilling to let go of Nathan now that they were finally reunited.  
“How did you survive?” Nate asked.

“You’re not gonna believe this.” Sully replied, showing Nate Sir Francis Drake’s journal with a bullet hole in the middle of it. 

“No way…ol’ Francis took a bullet for you?” Nate asked, taking the journal and inspecting the hole.

“Yeah.” Sully replied. 

“I thought this kinda thing only happened in movies.” Nate said, handing the journal to Elena.

“Yeah, well, it still hurt like a sonofabitch, I’ll tell you that.” Sully said with a grin.

“So, what’s going on with you two?” Elena asked.

“What do you mean?” Nate asked, turning to face her. Elena just gave him a pointed look and nodded to where Sully’s arm was still wrapped around his waist. 

“We’re married Elena, have been for six years now.” Sully explained, flashing her his nondescript silver wedding band. 

“What?! Nate’s not wearing a band though.” She said in surprise.

“Mine’s here.” Nate said, pulling out a leather cord from under his shirt. It had two rings on it, one was his trademark Sir Francis Drake ring and the other was a matching ring to Sully’s “I climb around so much and I don’t want it to get damaged or to lose it.”

“I just can’t believe you two are married. It’s a shock.” Elena said. 

“We get that a lot.” Sully said with a grin. 

“Well, are we gonna start looking for this vault? They could be back any minute now.” Nate said, jarring them back on course. They had a treasure to find after all


	2. Chloe

Nate was dying of boredom. He had been in this sh ithole jail for three months now with no way to contact Sully. He had asked for his one phone call but the guards laughed as they handed him the phone, telling him that it was local calls only. He was so bored that he was re-enacting his last encounter with Flynn using shadow puppets on the wall. 

“Hey, hey, hey jackass, you’re ruining the show here!” Nate complained when a shadow blocked out the sun.

“Ah, what a shame” A familiar voice said, making Nate’s breath catch in his throat. 

“Victor!” Nate cried out, quickly getting up.

“I really can’t leave you alone for a minute.” Sully teased, but his face was relieved. 

“Oh man, am I glad to see you.” Nate grinned, gripping the bars that separated him from his husband.

“How you doin’ kid?” Sully asked.

“I’m doin’ just great.” Nate replied, stepping back as the guard unlocked the door.

“I had to grease a few palms. Did go through most of the money, but hey…” Sully said, stepping into Nate’s cell. 

Sully pulled Nate into a fierce hug, which Nate returned just as desperately. When they pulled back a little Sully caressed his face before gently taking his chin and pulling him into a kiss. Nate moaned and clenched Sully’s shirt in his hands.

“Jesus you stink.” Sully teased when they finally pulled apart.

“Yeah, not half as bad as that cigar.” Nate jibed back, still holding Sully close. 

“Yeah.” Sully accepted fondly.

Nate was less than impressed when Sully revealed that Chloe was the one who had helped him. However, the news that Flynn had not only betrayed her as well but he also hadn’t found the treasure softened the blow. They decided to steal the treasure first and headed to the hotel Chloe and Sully had to prepare for the trip to Borneo. 

“So, I didn’t know you two were a thing.” Chloe said later that night in the hotel. 

“Been married for eight years now.” Nate said with a grin and a wink towards Sully, who chuckled. 

“But Nate…we…” Chloe started.

“I know.” Sully said, cracking open three beers and handing them out. 

“He told you?” Chloe asked, taking her beer.

“Of course I did.” Nate said.

“I gave him permission.” Sully added. 

“Permission?” Chloe asked. 

“Yeah. We have a sort of open marriage. We can still sleep with women, but the other person had to approve of it first. It’s strictly a one-night stand kind of thing though.” Nate explained. 

“Ah, that explains why we never went past friends with benefits.” Chloe said. Nate grinned and clinked his bottle against hers. 

We got everything ready for tomorrow?” Sully asked, scanning Chloe’s room for any spare items. 

“I think so, we should be good.” Nate replied. 

“Good.” Sully replied. Then he bent down and lifted Nate up, slinging him over his shoulder.

“Sully!” Nate cried out in surprise, just managing to hold onto his beer. 

“We’ll see you in the morning Chloe.” Sully said with a wink.

“I can’t believe you can still do this!” Nate said, laughing happily as Sully headed for the door. 

“Yeah, well don’t get used to it.” Sully replied,

“Night boys.” Chloe called after them.

“Night Chloe.” They replied. 

If anyone were to ask if she touched herself later to the sounds of Nate’s moans and the headboard slamming against the wall she would, of course, deny it.


	3. Tenzin and Salim

Tenzin

Nate stood in front of Shafer’s grave as Tenzin walked around it with a prayer wheel. He sighed deeply and then startled when a large hand clapped him on the back. 

“How ya doin kid?” Sully asked quietly, slinging an arm over his husband’s shoulder. 

“Good. I’m just glad Elena is alright.” Nate said, leaning into Sully’s side. 

“Yeah, she’s a tough one.” Sully replied. He smiled softly at Nate and kissed his temple. “You know it wasn’t you’re fault right?”

“Lazarevic never would have attacked this village if I hadn’t come here.” Nate protested.

“Nate.” Sully said, making Nate look at him. “That might be true, but you are not responsible for his actions. No one here blames you, so you shouldn’t either.”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Nate said with a soft smile. 

“I know I’m right.” Sully said, leaning down to give him a sweet kiss.

Tenzin’s surprised sound made them break apart and look at them. Tenzin pointed at them and started speaking excitedly.

“Yeah, I still can’t fully understand you buddy.” Nate laughed.

Tenzin pointed to each of them in turn and then made a heart with his hands. He grinned happily when they nodded and then turned and walked into the village, stopping to talk to everyone he came across and pointing back to Nate and Sully.

“The hell was that about?” Sully griped.

“No idea.” Nate replied.

“He’s telling the whole village about you two, apparently he’s quite happy that you two are a couple. Sounds like everyone is talking about having a celebration tonight.” Elena supplied, appearing at Nate’s other side  
.   
“Oh god. Tenzin! No celebrations!” Nate said, running after his new friend. Sully and Elena just laughed and watched as Nate was surrounded by the villagers and talked into the feast even though he didn’t understand their language. 

 

Salim

Nate was so tired by the time that they got back to Salim’s village that he was practically off his horse. They had just sunk the Iram of Pillars below the sand, ensuring that its water was sealed away forever, and the adrenaline that had been driving him fell away to pain and soreness. 

“Come on.” Sully said, manhandling Nate off his horse. Salim had offered them a place to stay and rest up for the night before taking them to the nearest town to meet with Elena. Nate leaned heavily against his husband, his hand’s clenched in Sully’s shirt. 

“Come. We’ll eat and then I will show you to you’re tents.” Salim said, leading the way. 

“We’ll only need one.” Sully said, guiding Nate as they walked. 

“Are you sure? It is not problem.” Salim asked as they sat down at a fire that had a pot bubbling over it. Sully eased Nate down and sat next to him.

“Yeah, one is fine.” Sully said. He looked at Salim and then hesitantly reached over and grabbed Nate’s hand, pulling it up to give it a quick kiss. Nate gave him a tired smile and accepted the bowl of stew Salim gave him. Sully knew they could trust Salim, but he didn’t know how this country viewed same sex relationships so he didn’t want to push it.

“Alright, one room it is.” Salim said with a smile, handing Sully a bowl.


	4. Charlie

Nate gasped for air, weakly trying to pull Charlie Cutter’s hand’s away from his neck. His legs gave out from underneath him and he fell to his knees. His vision was starting to fade as he pleaded with Charlie to stop.

“Cutter!” Sully yelled as he and Chloe came back into the room. He rushed over, wrapping his arms around Charlie’s chest and trying to pull him away. 

“Charlie? Charlie?” Chloe called, trying to get through to him.

“He’ll kill him!” Sully said letting go of Charlie and pulling out his gun. 

“No! What are you…don’t!” Chloe cried as Sully cocked the gun. 

“Get back!” Sully said.

“Charlie! You are killing Nate!” Chloe said, grabbing Charlie’s face and forcing him to look at her. “Okay, you gotta listen to me. You are killing Nate!”

Charlie came to his senses with a snap, releasing Nate. Nate fell onto his back, coughing and gasping for breath. Charlie stumbled across the room and collapsed to sit against the wall.

“Here.” Chloe said, taking Nate by the elbow and helping him up. Sully was immediately there.

“I’m alright.” Nate rasped out, still coughing. Sully pulled him close and he bent over with his hand on Sully’s shoulder and Sully’s hand on his back. 

“Alright.” Nate said a few moments later, after he had gotten his breath back. 

“Nate, Nate, Nate.” Charlie said when Nate got close to him.

“We’re even.” Nate said, pushing him away and coughing some more as he went to light another torch.

“Hold on a sec. You weren’t…you weren’t gonna shoot me were ya mate?” Charlie asked Sully. 

“Like a rabid dog.” Sully said, glowering fiercely at him. 

“Wow.” Charlie replied. They continued on, with Nate leading this time and Sully taking up the rear. 

“I can’t believe he was actually gonna shoot me.” Charlie grumbled to Chloe as they made their way through the tight space. 

“Of course he was, you were choking his husband to death.” Chloe replied. 

“What?! I knew they were close, but not that close!” Charlie said in surprise. 

“MmHmm.” Chloe replied. 

Later that night they were all in another hotel room. Charlie was reclining on the bed, his leg in a fancy new cast. The next morning Sully and Nate were headed off to meet with Elena. Nate was having trouble swallowing his dinner, and eventually just gave up altogether. 

“Come here, let me take a look at you.” Sully said with a fond look. He was sitting on a chair with no arms so Nate planted himself in Sully’s lap facing him with his legs on either side of the chair. Sully tilted his head back and ran gentle fingers along the bruises that were starting to appear on Nates neck. 

“Well, I guess you weren’t lyin to me.” Charlie said, watching them. 

“I told you.” Chloe said. 

“You didn’t know we were married either?” Nate rasped out, looking at Charlie with his eyes but not moving his head. 

“Nope. How long have you guys been married?” Charlie asked. 

“Nine years. Chloe pass me the med kit out of my bag, would you?” Sully replied. Chloe tossed him the kit and he pulled out a balm.  
“Damn, well congratulations.” Charlie said. 

“Thanks.” Nate said with a smile. Sully gently applied a healing cream to Nate’s neck. He’d have some trouble swallowing and talking for a few days, but it would clear up soon. When he was finished, he directed Nate’s face back down and gave him a chaste kiss.

“Don’t ever do that to me again.” Sully said. 

“You got it.” Nate replied with a smile.


	5. Sam

Sam and Sully were relaxing on the patio area outside the hotel rooms that they had gotten for the night. Sully was reclining in a sun chair and Sam was leaning against the railing, both were drinking beer and chatting. Nate was taking a long shower. He was still recovering from the shipwreck and falling off that cliff, his body was covered in dark bruises but luckily nothing was broken. 

Sully was in the middle of a story about one if his and Nate’s escapades when his hotel room door opened. Nate came out dressed in just a pair of lounge pants, the clothes he had been wearing were a lost cause. Sully would have to go get something for him in the morning.

“Hey little brother, Sullivan was just telling me about Shambala. Did you really go head to head with Lazarevic?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, he was a tough sonofabitch too. The resin didn’t help either.” Nate said, accepting a beer from his brother.

“What was up with that?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know, just one of those thing’s we’ll never have an explanation for.” Nate said. He went over and joined Sully on his sun chair. His lower back pressed up against Sully’s groin and he reclined back against his chest. Sully moved his legs to accommodate Nate and then tangled them into Nate’s legs when he was comfortable. Nate took a swig of his beer and sighed in contentment, closing his eyes and enjoying the closeness with his husband. Sully pressed a kiss into his hair and smiled. 

“Here Nate.” Sully said, fishing two white pills out of his shirt pocket. 

“Ooo, you got the good stuff.” Nate said, taking the pills and washing them down with beer.

“I figured you’d need it.” Sully replied. 

“Sooo, you two are close. A lot closer than I thought.” Sam said, staring at them.

“I thought you told him.” Sully said to Nate in confusion.

“I did…sort of.” Nate replied. 

“You did not!” Sam protested. 

“I did so! I told you I was married, its not my fault you interrupted me with you’re Hector Alcazar shit before I could tell you who I was married to.” Nate defended.

“Wait, you’re married to Sullivan?! For how long?” Sam said incredulously. 

“Fourteen years.” Sully replied. 

“Jesus! Nathan, you’re not wearing a ring though.” Sam pointed out.

“I keep it here when we’re working.” Nate said, indication to the leather chord necklace he was wearing. “It catches on things when I’m climbing.” He explained, taking the ring of the chord and putting it on. 

“Holy shit.” Sam said, taking a swig of beer.

“What’s wrong Sam?” Nate asked in concern, sitting up. 

“Nothing Nate, I’m sorry. I’m happy for you guys. I really am. It’s just…another thing I missed you know? You’re all grown up little brother.” Sam replied. 

“I have been for a while Sam. Sully takes good care of me.” Nate said. 

“Thank you for that” Sam said to Sully, who nodded to him. “So, what happened next Sully?”

They talked late into the night, Nate and Sully regaling Sam with stories of their many adventures. 

“You alright over there Nate? You’ve been pretty quiet.” Same said when he noticed that Nate hadn’t spoken in a while. There was no reply so Sam turned to look at his little brother, smiling at what he sees. Nate was slumped against Sully, his head lolled to the side and his eyes closed. His half-empty beer hung precariously from his loose fingers.

“That’s probably our cue to hit the hay.” Sully said with a chuckle, setting Nate’s beer aside before it fell. 

“Probably a good idea.” Sam agreed. 

“Come on Nate, let’s go to bed.” Sully said, shaking his husband. Nate’s body moved limply as Sully shook him, but he didn’t wake up.

“Is he okay?” Sam asked in concern. Sully turned Nate’s face up towards him and pried open an eyelid.

“He’s fine, it’s the drugs. I should have been paying closer attention.” Sully replied. He eased out from behind Nate and then hefted him up bridal style with a grunt.

“We’re gettin too old for this kid. You’re lucky I love you.” Sully said, giving Nate a soft smile. 

“Night Sam.” Sully said as he walked past.

“Goodnight Sullivan. Take care of him for me.” Sam replied. 

“Always.” Sully said before booting the door to their room open and disappearing inside.

“I’m happy for you Nathan.” Sam said to himself before finishing his beer and heading to bed himself.


	6. +1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times

Nate rubbed at his face groggily as he awoke from his drug induced sleep. The bed was warm and comfortable so he snuggled deeper into the covers and pressed back into where Sully was pressed up against him from behind.

“Morning.” Sully rumbled in his ear. 

“Morning.” Nate replied, looking over his shoulder at Sully.

“How ya feeling?” Sully asked, running a hand up and down Nate’s chest.

“Great.” Nate grinned, turning towards Sully and kissing him passionately. 

Sully groaned and slid his hand down to grab Nate by the ass and pull him roughly forward so their groins rubbed together through their sleep pants. 

“Come on, let’s give the maids something to gossip about.” Nate said with a playful smile, pulling away from Sully just enough to speak. 

“Who am I to say no to that?” Sully chuckled. 

Sully kissed Nate again and rolled them so that Nate was underneath him. Nate wrapped his legs around Sully’s waist and groaned as Sully started to roll his hips into him. 

“Fuck!” Nate gasped, bucking up into Sully. Sully chuckled and gripped Nate’s hair tightly, pulling his head back so he could run his tongue along Nate’s jawline. Nate moaned and grabbed onto Sully’s bicep to ground himself. 

“Prepare yourself kid, we haven’t really had any time to ourselves lately. I’m gonna wreck you.” Sully growled in Nate’s ear.

“Just what I’ve always wanted.” Nate said breathlessly, pulling Sully down into a filthy kiss.

Sully peeled Nate’s from around his waist and pulled both their sleep pants and boxers off, tossing them off the bed. Nate smiled playfully from where he lay on the bed. One hand was up by his head, loosely curled into his pillow, and the other was splayed on his stomach. His legs were spread, on either side of Sully who was kneeling between them, and he was flushed all the way down to his chest. Sully took Nate’s cock and pumped it again before sliding down the bed and taking it into his mouth.

“Victor!” Nate cried, his back arching. His hand clenched in his pillow and the other slid down to thread into Sully’s hair. His chest heaved and he moaned as he tried not to move his hips. 

“We have lube?” Sully asked, pulling back.

“I don’t think so. Use the lotion from the bathroom.” Nate said, panting.

“Be right back.” Sully said, planting a kiss on Nate’s thigh. He quickly went to the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of lotion from the counter. Then he climbed back onto the bed and resumed Nate’s blowjob. He tried to squirt some lotion onto his fingers without looking but missed and hit the bed. He rolled his eyes and then squeezed out a glob of lotion onto Nate’s stomach.

“Fuck! That’s cold Victor!” Nate cried out. Sully chuckled and swiped his fingers through the lotion. 

Sully bobbed his head as he spread the lotion evenly on his fingers. When they were sufficiently coated, he gently slid one into Nate. Nate cried out as Sully sucked hard and curled his finger up to rub Nate’s prostate. Sully pulled off of Nate’s cock but added another finger.

“V-Victor.” Nate moaned as Sully scissored his fingers to stretch him. 

“I’ve got you.” Sully said, running his other hand up Nate’s chest to rub at his nipples. Nate gasped and moaned under Sully’s onslaught, crying out as another finger was added. 

Sully picked up his pace in stretching Nate while still being careful, he was aching to be inside his husband.

“Victor! I’m ready, come on.” Nate moaned, arching into Sully’s hand as his nipple was lightly pinched. 

Sully wiped his hand through the lotion on Nate’s stomach and slicked up his cock. He used one hand to press Nate into the bed and the other to guide himself inside. He slid in slowly, letting Nate enjoy the feeling of slowly being filled. When he bottomed out, he waited for a moment, looking down at his husband. Nate was panting, his head thrown back into the pillows. Sully slowly started to thrust, holding onto Nate’s thighs to give himself leverage. Nate moaned at the feeling, but all to soon he wanted more.

“Come on Victor, you talked a big game earlier. Gonna backup you’re words?” Nate teased.

“Just letting you get used to it.” Sully grinned.

“I am now, so come on babe.” Nate replied.

The next time Sully pulled out he snapped his hips back in. Nate cried out and arched as Sully set a brutal pace, pounding into him. He tried to thrust his hips back but Sully adjusted himself so he was hitting Nate’s prostate and he wasn’t able to focus enough on the motor skills required to push back. Nate let go of the pillow and put a hand up to brace against the headboard as he started to slide up the bed, which made the headboard slam against the wall with each thrust. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Victor! Oh god!” Nate cried, grabbing onto Sully’s arm with his free hand. 

“I told you.” Sully growled, gripping Nate’s thighs tightly. 

Nate cried out and moaned with each thrust. He knew he was being loud, but he didn’t really care at the moment. He could feel the sight hitch in Sully’s thrusts, a sign that he was approaching orgasm, and reached down to grab his cock.

“I don’t think so.” Sully said, pulling his hand away. “Gonna make you cum from this.” Nate moaned, prostate orgasms were always more intense for him. 

“But…you…” Nate panted.

“I’m fine.” Sully said, leaning down to kiss Nate. 

Sully continued to thrust, staving off his own orgasm out of sheer willpower. Soon enough Nate started to show his own orgasm signs, trembling as each thrust pushed him closer. 

“Ngh, ah! V-Victor!” Nate slurred. 

“There you go. Come on babe.” Sully encouraged. 

It only took a few more thrusts before he had Nate screaming and splattering his chest with cum. Sully let himself go as Nate clenched around him, groaning as he filled his husband. Afterwards he gently pulled out and dropped to the bed beside Nate. Nate curled into him as he tried to control his breathing, letting out little moans when Sully’s cum slid over his sensitive prostate. 

“God that was great.” Nate said, giving Sully a sweet kiss. 

“Yes it was. Just think about how good round two is gonna be.” Sully replied, grinning as Nate’s eyes went wide. “I told you kid, I’m gonna wreck you.”

 

Two hours and three more rounds later Sully left a passed-out Nate on the bed and went out to have a smoke on the balcony.   
“You two have fun?” Sam asked as Sully stood next to him. 

“Oh yeah.” Sully said, lighting up a cigar.

“Where’s Nathan?” Sam asked.

“He’s taking a nap, he's had a a long morning.” Sully said with a grin.

“Eew. You guys know I could hear everything right? I had to come out here when the headboard started hitting the wall.” Sam said, looking slightly disturbed that he had heard his little brother having sex.

Sully burst into laughter.


End file.
